Twentish One Shots
by WhenTheCurtainFalls
Summary: Short one shots based off of a ten song setlist for each author. Various songs are used for these. Each chapter is the title to the song that the story corresponds to.
1. Raised By The Wolves

Hello people ^^ Me (**Suzann**) and my friend (Jane) have made this account for the both of us to share and write fanfic ^^ the symbols are important because they represent who wrote what story for example if you see ******** its me (Suzann) or if you see Spades it's my friend Jane ^^ in the event we forget to put these symbols you will be able to tell the difffrence in our writing or you could just ask :) Ok so for our first story we are each doing a ten song fic. We will probably update at different points so look for the symbols. We have I think one maybe two of the same songs but they will be different. So without further ado here is our storys:)

**Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater or anything related to the anime/manga ^^ ************************************************************************************************************

First Song: Raised by the Wolves- Falling in Reverse

Those bastards. They left me. No, they deserted me, left me for dead, I'll kill them, I'll kill them all. Just you wait you backstabbers. I always knew they would do this to me. I just never wanted to believe it. They'll never see me coming, yes a surprize attack from their blind spot. The walls around me started to glow shades of soft blue and red signaling me to run. The blood on my hands reeked of a metallic substance, this never would have happened if the jackass with pigtails kept her fucking mouth shut. The little whore got what was coming to her.

Shit! A dead end. I can't scale the wall without being spotted and going back would be instant death. Those damn assholes! Looking around for a makeshift hiding spot the lights get brighter and the noise I had yet to notice was at a shrilling screech. This is the thanks I get, I've spilt my blood for them, they've let me down one to many times. A gunshot is fired whizzing past my shoulder grazing my black blazer leaving behind a sent of gunpowder and a sharp stinging sensation right were my shoulder connects to the neck. To late I've been caught.

Having your arms forced behind your back and then having cold metal wrapped tightly around already damaged wrists is never what you want to feel. The ride to the station was painful I've lost all feeling to everything below my elbows.

The cop that arrested me happened to be the pigtailed whore's father; 'escorting' me into the station he grabbed my hair and pulled my ear to his lips and with a growl he whispered into my ear, "I will make sure you rot for the rest of your life in the cell they force upon you." What a fool. I'm already rotting on the inside some cell won't do much.

The next three week went in a blur, fingerprints were taken a cell assigned and a court date filed. The judge I was assigned reeked of nothing but hate all directed towards me. His blue eyes filled with disgust as the guards removed the restraints from my person and smoothed out my black with white stripe suit. As the guard that is assigned to restrain me walked to judge know as Law, his demeanor faltered and I could smell his fear seep around the room surrounding me. His shaky hands reached over to Law and handed him some papers which I assume are mine.

Law took the papers, waved his hand to dismiss the guard, and read them over. "Death the Kid? Stand up. Your sentence has been decided and your bail has been revoked." Law hadn't the slightest hesitation his eyes clouded with anger and he read the paper aloud listing all the crimes I hadn't done but was convicted for. I didn't feel like listening so I focused on other things such as: who would be my cellmate, would I be put on death row, does rehab have coffee like on the t.v shows, and when I get out they'll all pay.

Zoning in only once in awhile I made out some things such as no bail, eight years in prison, and mandatory rehab everyday for six hours. Not so bad I guess. What did stick was the wonder of why I was getting off easy. Never look a gift horse in the mouth; my father's all too cheery voice rang in the back of my head.

Two years had passed and not a single visitor, call, or letter. Not that I cared in the slightest. Fuck them all, I was getting out early for 'good behavior' despite the pig slut's father tries to rally me up. Although two years doesn't seem long, doing nothing but rehab and pumping iron, had put a damper on my looks, my use to be scrawny arms filled out to tone sculpted muscles as well as my legs my stomach went from underfed to ripped abs, nothing to beefy though, to much muscle would make anyone look like a monster.

The suits that had been taken were now in my hands and have been altered to fit better as I wait my turn in line for the restroom in the main building to change. Leaving the building I headed for the first place on my list, my father's, Lord Death's, manner. Not even bothering to knock or alert anyone I was home, I walked down the hall to his home office. Catching a glimpse of myself from one of the mirrors in the hallway, I looked just like my father only the three white stripes I have are more vibrant than his now greying ones.

Opening the door his stunned expression quickly changed to one of confusion as I walked to his desk and sat down on one of the two chairs placed in front. Smirking I gave my hellos and then went right down to business.

Finally it was mine all mine! Every last thing from the manner to the company to the police station that signed over to me after it had went bankrupt. My plan was almost complete. Oh how sweet revenge shall be. The time is almost upon. The moon has almost taken a full. I no longer will play by the rules. *****************************************************************************************************************

**So, what did you think? The next story Hit and Run is done by Jane so please review:) **


	2. Hit and Run

**_Jane.  
_**

**_KID X SOUL_**

When the gang plays an aggressive game of basketball, bets are made. Kid and Black*Star make a bet that neither one of them can pass up.

_"SOUL! Shoot! Now!" Black*Star shouted at the determined weapon from the sidelines._

_They were playing a game of street basketball, three on three. Patti decided to join in after Kid pleaded her to make the number of players even. The game started out friendly, everyone was laughing and talking and having a good time; until Black*Star made the mistake of playing aggressively. _

_-Earlier-_

_"Maka, pass to Patti! Patti over here!" Kid called out orders to his team mates left and right because he knew that- if he somehow __**did**__ make this shot-his team would be up by exactly 8 points. However, Black*Star's team would be losing; something everyone knew could be dangerous. Liz sat on the sidelines and quietly observed the game. She acted as the unofficial referee, from the bench._

_Kid watched as his team carried out the orders. When the ball finally came to him, he focused and threw the ball. He watched as it swooped effortlessly into the net. Liz, Patti, and Maka ran to Kid, cheering. Kid heard a growl come from behind him, he turned to see Black*Star glaring at him from across the court mumbling curses under his breath._

_"Black*Star, it's nothing personal, I just wanted symmetry, I didn't mean to upset you." Kid tried to make the situation better; he knew that because of his need for balance, he had unleashed a monster. _

_Black*Star called his team into a circle. Soul and Tsubaki silently waited to hear their captain's orders. They could tell that he was riled up and ready to play illegally. _

_"Soul, I want you to help me with taking them all out. If you can take out Maka or Patti, I can handle Kid. Tsubaki, when you get the ball, shoot. You're the tallest out of all of us, so you have the greater advantage on the court. Got it? But remember, __**I'M **__the star of this game."_

_Soul felt bad that he was willingly agreeing to injure his partner, and friend. He also couldn't believe he was allowing his crush to be subjected to Black*Star's wraith._

_"Patti and Maka didn't do anything to deserve this. Neither did Kid." he thought. "Why should any of them be the victims of Black*Star's rage?"_

_"I get it. Now let's get our asses back on the court. It's not cool to look like we're scared of getting beaten by a bunch of girls, no offence Tsubaki." Soul knew he was making the wrong decision, but he also knew that he needed to protect Kid from further harm. _

_"Hmm… It's okay Soul, I don't mind" Tsubaki laughed weakly and flashed a fake smile._

_"Alright! Let's go!"_

_When Black*Star's team returned from the break, the game recommenced. Liz could tell that both of the teams had a new fire in their eyes._

_Kid and Black*Star came face to face, their teams trailing at their heels. _

_"Alright, Kid, listen up! I'm the star here, not you! So I'm gunna make a bet that your team will not hold the lead by the end of this game. I'LL be the star again, and I'M going to win!" _

_Kid scoffed at Black*Star's conceited remarks. "Okay, fine. If I win, you must denounce yourself as a star and each member of my team gets a prize of whatever they want. There will be no limit to what they are allowed to ask for, but you are required to comply. Does that make sense to you?"_

_"Whatever, but if I win, my team gets the same privileges AND you have to tell everyone that I'm the biggest star to ever exist. Once I beat you, I'll have surpassed the Gods!"_

_Kid smiled and his eyes glanced at Soul, who was staring back. "May the best man win." _

_Each team took their positions and the game resumed. The players each became a little tougher and a little more driven. After all, they had been promised anything they wanted. Soul tried to come up with his wish._

_"What do I want? Do I want money? A new motorcycle? What are guys supposed to want?"_

_He elbowed Maka in the stomach as he jumped to catch the ball Black*Star was passing to him. _

_Maka grunted and fell to the ground. Liz called for a time out and penalized Soul. Maka walked to the bench and told the teams to continue on without her._

_One by one the rivals continued to throw each other around and each person racked up their own score of penalties. Black*Star had the most, while Tsubaki and Patti kept a perfect score, zero. Even Maka knew what that promise meant, no going back. She realized she could finally get that book she had always wanted. If only her team could win. _

_Soul scanned the court for his next victim, but Patti was already focused on a butterfly that happened to be flying nearby. He laughed and kept looking, the only one he could see was Kid. Black*Star had strictly claimed Kid as his own though. At this point, it didn't matter. _

_Black*Star went after Patti and knocked her out of the court, making her cry. Liz ran down to make sure her beloved sister was alright. _

_"Dammit Black*Star! Watch what you're doing! You're kicked out of this game! DONE. That means the number are uneven. Kid only has himself to break the tie and your team has Soul and Tsubaki. One of them has to leave the court. Choose wisely"_

_Black*Star thought about his choices. Tsubaki was tall, strong, and athletic. On the other hand, Soul was skilled, aggressive, and his best friend. "Tsubaki. Get off the court." She smiled and nodded happily, she was hoping the game would be over soon, she didn't like playing competitive games._

_Soul was shocked. He realized he had to push around Kid in order to win. The one on one game started and Kid snatched the ball from Soul._

_The boys each shoved each other around and stole the ball from their opponent at every opportunity they had. But Soul was getting tired._

_"Soul! Stop screwing around and win this thing!" Black*Star screamed from the bench, and Soul had to make a decision. Either he needed to forfeit or he needed to win. If he forfeited the game he would ultimately be subject to Black*Star's rage; if he won, he would get Kid, but he would also be breaking Kid's spirit. _

_The two players wove in and out of each other in perfect synchronization. One would steal the ball and the other would slip around and steal the ball back. Soul finally got control of the ball, and started running to the net. As he was jumping to make the shot, he hesitated and heard his best friend on the bench._

_"SOUL! Shoot! Now!" Black*Star shouted at the determined weapon from the sidelines._

_He felt the impact of another person against his side. A black flash snatched the ball away from his grasp, and he saw a playful smile shoot across his attacker's face. Soul raced after the ball and as he reached to block the shot, he heard Kid's voice._

_"You're mine." Kid's flawless shot glided into the hoop and Soul heard Maka scream with excitement and Patti laugh at the benches. Black*Star was frozen in anger, with Tsubaki frantically trying to help her partner cope with the loss. _

_Soul couldn't comprehend it. Had he lost? Did he work this hard to get nothing? Kid was out of his reach now. He would probably have some complicated request for his prize. Soul watched as Kid strutted heroically over to his team, and then over to himself._

_"So, what now?" Soul asked, disappointed. _

_Kid pulled Soul close and kissed him. "Let's go back to my house. You belong to me for the time being. A bet is a bet, am I right?"_

**This was just a short that I did... I felt like writing and I was listening to Hit and Run by Breathe Carolina...**

**:D**

**It's as innocent as I could make it, gunna slowly make my way into the more explicit shit... mmmmmmmhm ;3**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Soul Eater, the Characters or any part of it. ^.^**

**Also, I'm just going to write my name on these, instead of making a specific symbol instead. :P  
**


End file.
